


Synesthesia

by doortotomorrow



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Caves, F/M, Hallucinogens, Missing Scene, Mushrooms, Recreational Drug Use, Sex In A Cave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 07:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doortotomorrow/pseuds/doortotomorrow
Summary: When the roads stop delivering new marks for Emori and Murphy to steal from, they find an interesting way to pass the time in between their pillaging.





	Synesthesia

**Author's Note:**

> A missing scene fic taking place before Hakeldama

If there was one thing John could take away from learning to survive on Earth, it's that everything here involves plenty of waiting. Waiting for the molten hot sun to rise so he can avoid apex predators hunting at night and forage for food in the morning, biding time in caves, covered in animal skin to protect his body from getting melted from acid fog, or in this case, waiting for an extreme thunderstorm to peter out so he can go out and hunt for small game. Thankfully, ever since he and Emori became partners in crime, he no longer suffered from immense boredom in between foraging and hunting periods...however, his partner was nowhere to be seen. Emori had given John a break and decided to go out foraging for herself, but had now gotten herself caught in the middle of the thunderstorm, and John was kicking himself in the ass for not going with her. Not being familiar enough with these woods, John stayed put. It wouldn't do him much good to get stranded in the middle of nowhere with no landmarks to go by in searching for Emori's whereabouts. Also, Emori might be on her way here, so staying put was the wiser thing to do. Still though, not having her by his side had filled John with a sickening fear bubbling in his stomach. His body curled up on itself, unappreciative of the cold snatching away at whatever warmth the campfire had provided for him and let out a sharp curse when the wind blew the fur blanket from out of his grasp, sending his one source of comfort smacking hard against the damp cave walls. 

“Son of a bitch!” 

John reluctant to move, shifted his body up from the ground, and his boot clad feet stomped over indignant towards the flighty scrap of material. 

“Think I'm gonna be needing that more than you.”

John whipped his entire self around, and behind him stood a drenched Emori illuminated by a flash of lightning, carrying a bundle of mushrooms in a clumsy, haphazard manner while she tried her hardest to adjust her soaked bandana on her head. John's heart roared inside his ribs and rushed up to greet Emori with a relieved smile growing on his face the closer he got to her. Before he embraced her, John covered her quivering shoulders with the worn out blanket, and fiercely stroked her arms up and down, building up as much warmth as he possibly could. Emori eased into his touch, and closed her eyes while she planted a grateful kiss on his waiting lips. Fuck, it felt so good coming back to this...to him.

“Missed me?”

“Course I fucking missed you, what kind of question is that?” John breathed into her mouth, brow wrinkled, and fingers making short work of removing the waterlogged bandana from Emori's head while he guided her towards the campfire. The smile on Emori's face rivaled the heat coming off of the flames licking at the bitter air, and once she sank down to the ground beside the fire, she placed some mushrooms inside the palm of his hand. John's head tilted, and his eyes scanned the mushrooms with intense curiosity...they looked like tiny jellyfish with the stem in the middle acting as their stingers.

“What kind of mushrooms are these?” John asked, poking at them with his fingers. Emori, squeezing out the last drops of water from her damp hair, replied

“The tripping out kind.”

“Didn't think you'd be the type to wanna trip out,” John stated flat and nonchalant, giving the mushrooms a sniff. Emori crawled over to him, and set herself up into his lap while pressing her forehead against his.

“Full of surprises, aren't I?” Emori sighed while feeling up his chest. John gulped hard, and clamped his teeth down on his shaky upper lip. “I thought we could do some to cure the boredom,” Emori explained. John lips quirked downward for a moment and nodded in approval, taking a couple from his hand up towards his mouth, but before he even had a chance to tear the heads off the 'shrooms, Emori stopped him dead in his tracks. 

“Something wrong?”

“If you take too much of this shit, you're gonna overdose. I'll measure out the right amount for you,” Emori took the mushrooms from his hands and with surgical precision, divvied out the right dose for both of them. “I've had a couple of bad trips on these little fuckers. It's not a fun time, believe me...” Emori's voice flickered out as she placed a small piece to her lips, and before she even took a bite, she looked at John and asked

“Sure you still wanna do this? We don't have to if you don't want-”

“No, no...I want this. It's okay,” John responded, voice brimming with conviction. An eager smile blossomed on Emori's face and on a count of three, the pair ingested the fungi, swallowing them down at the same time. John took a deep, ragged breath and let it out slow and steady, feeling no effects from the mushrooms. 

“When's it supposed to kick in, I don't feel any different,” John implored, scratching at his neck and giving the cave a once over with his eyes. 

“It'll ease into your system in about fifteen to twenty minutes...give it time,” Emori answered, getting herself off of John's lap so she could lie down on the ground beneath her. John followed suit, splaying himself on the ground next to Emori and reached out to hold onto her hand. “Close your eyes and let the little fuckers do their work,” Emori giggled.

“How often do you trip out?”

“Rarely. I'm always moving, never slowing down to take a moment to breathe, 'cause at any time, I could get lynched for thievery. 's better that way...don't wanna grow hooked on the things, y'know? Not good to do on your own either...better with company,” Emori described, her speech having a slight slur as the foreign chemicals started to metabolize in her bloodstream. John bobbed his head, eyes half closed and smiled, letting the heavy rainfall lull him into a short slumber.

“Jooooohn....you awake?”

John's dilated, glazed over eyes appeared to vibrate open, and what he saw made his jaw slacken...the cave was alight with faeries swirling about the campfire, and every time a crack of thunder tore through the air, the walls of the cave seemed to bounce with the percussive sound. His pulse fired in his blood vessels, and looked over to Emori...his precious, beloved, more delicious than anything, Emori. John just about burst into tears at the sight of her glowing, shimmering face. John got up on his knees, and panted, feeling trapped in his own clothing. In front of Emori, and without any iota of grace, he started to remove his jacket, groaning and growling when his fingers couldn't properly pull down the zipper.

“Fuckin' jacket's too tight, 'mori. Not feeling air, gotta have air!”

Once John had finally wrangled himself out of his jacket, he threw it across the cave with all his strength. The ravaged article of clothing smacked up against the wall, and landed on a cluster of stalagmites behind them and his display of strength caused Emori to break down into fits of laughter. John watched Emori's body sing with laughter with rapt attention. Fuck, fuck, fuck, she looked so tasty. Getting momentarily distracted by a few locks of stray hair in her face, Emori's smaller hand made its way down the front of her beaten up corset and loosened the strings keeping it together. The corset momentarily hung loose on her body before it slipped off and hit the ground, and Emori's laughter was soon replaced by her trying to catch her breath, placing her badass hand over her stomach. John licked his lips, and before Emori could register a reaction, he seized her mouth with his. Emori moaned into the indelicate smooch, feeling a wave of pure arousal wash over her, and grasped onto the back of John's head to intensify the kiss.

“I've got air now,” John slurred, “I'll share it,”, and pried open Emori's mouth, breathing hot air down her throat. Emori whimpered, rocking her hips off the ground and despite the 'shrooms hampering with her movement, managed to finagle her way on top of John, pinning him to the ground. John's hands groped at her hips, making their way inside her shirt and burning her skin with his touch. Emori's lips formed an O while she took in several desperate breaths, feeling a surge of newborn anxiety rattling her bones. John's hazy eyes peered up at Emori, and furrowed his brow, wondering what was wrong.

“Fuck the demon out of me, John...fuck it right out. I'll die if you don't,” Emori pleaded, heating up his groin with her needy, urgent rubbing.

“Don't worry, 'mori, I'll kill it,”

Emori's normally deft fingers clawed helpless and confused at her pants, frantically clamoring to get them off of her, but the usually easy task was turned into a virtually unsolvable puzzle with her tripping reaching its highest peak. Thanks to John's assistance, their combined efforts finally did away with the cursed material and John fumbled his rock solid cock from out of his jeans. Emori eyes expanded as they glanced down at John's cock, gazing at it as if it was the most beautiful thing Emori had ever seen in her life. Emori's tongue stroked the tips of her teeth, positioned herself above his cock, and refocused her eyes on John's. John's hands slithered their way underneath her shirt once more, only this time, he squeezed her tits as hard as he could and pressed them close together. A throaty, raspy groan escaped Emori's lips while she enveloped herself around John's cock. John hissed and bucked his hips, pleasant shivers covering every inch of his body. 

“It's so gorgeous,” Emori whimpered.

“It's gonna fuckin' kill your demon,” John growled.

Emori's head swayed rhythmically to an invisible beat while she ground her hips back and forth on John's cock, moaning as her eyes peered up at the ceiling, and smiling in pure euphoria while the skeletal demon was vacuumed out of her rapidly warming flesh. John's hands fell and landed on the front of Emori's legs, and gritting his teeth, he matched her grinding with one vigorous thrust after another, snarling the words, “gonna get it outta you”, over and over.

Every pore of Emori's body burst open, covering her skin with a shiny, luminous coating of sweat. John's eyes clamped down tight, his orgasm building and growing, ready to explode at a moment's notice. It wasn't going to take much to send him careening over the edge now. Emori, overpowered with the cocktail of chemicals swirling around in her body, whipped her shirt off, bent over, planted her hands to either side of herself to keep upright and continued to grind on John's cock. John found himself completely hypnotized by the motion of Emori's bouncing tits, and eventually the temptation to bite into one of them proved too strong as he rose up from the ground and put one in his mouth.

“Oh, fuck!” Emori cried, digging her fingernails into the muddy ground while craning her head back.

The sound of loud moaning, skin slapping against skin, and heavy breathing flooded the cave and with the both of them being in such a euphoric state, they confused the collective sound for music. Coupled with a large surge of lightning, their climax jolted through them with their bodies rumbling along with the thunder. John took in large gulps of air, and while still feeling relatively delirious, beheld the image in front of him. Wreathed by fire faeries around her head, body gleaming with rewarded effort, and wearing a dazzling, blissful smile on her face, Emori looked heaven sent. While John settled himself back down, Emori's anxious thrusting slowed itself down to a sluggish chug, feeling tired but still hungered for more. John stripped off his t-shirt, longing to feel Emori's fingers on his bare skin and was soon rewarded when Emori's mud covered hands plastered themselves all over him, groping at his chest. 

“Never thought I'd have this...don't want to let it go!” Emori desperately moaned, rolling harder on John's cock, and gathered up strength for another searing hot orgasm. John's head lolled back and forth, and whimpered in agonized bliss, barely even recovered from his last climax. Emori's clouded over eyes glanced down at John, and just about burst into tears...how could one person be so immeasurably beautiful? How could one person house so much splendor? In all of her days, she had never met anyone like him...he was different. John Murphy was everything she could ever hoped for. Emori wanted to say the words building up inside of her, wanted to scream it as loud as her lungs could carry her voice, wanted to proclaim it at the top of the main tower in Polis, but was too out of her head to place them in her mouth. All she could do was pray her body could sufficiently express every fraction of adoration she had for him. “I can see all of your colors, John...'s so gorgeous,” was all Emori could muster up instead.

John's hands fixed themselves on Emori's rear, pumped his arms back and forth, matching it with the ardent rhythm Emori created, and arched his neck so the top of his head met the ground beneath him. The intense heat burning at the base of his groin told him he was going to cum at any minute now, and ached for Emori to let him cum inside of her. Out of breath to the point of hyperventilating, and almost out of energy, Emori's tempo became frantic, and chased after her climax as fast as she could. 

“It's coming, it's coming, oh fuck, it's coming...coming, coming, c-coming...fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck..FUUUUCK!!” Emori screamed as her pussy convulsed around John's cock, and allowed her worn out body to collapse graceless on top of his. John, quick to the draw, covered them both up in their blanket, making damned sure none of their combined heat was lost. Emori, coming down from both the shrooms and John, buried her head into his chest, feeling soothed by the sound of his steady, sure heartbeat. John reached down for his cock, and with great reluctance, pulled himself out of Emori's warmth. 

A few silent moments fell between them. Thinking she's asleep, John kissed the top of her head, and in barely a whisper, said, “wasn't sure about it before, but I am now...I'm falling in love with you.”

As John fell asleep, Emori tilted her head up to kiss the underside of John's chin, and replied with a tired, yet earnest, “likewise.”


End file.
